The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for lane centering control for a vehicle having a user-operable steering device and a computer-controlled steering actuator.
Vehicle traveling control systems include such arrangements as: path-following control systems, lane-boundary-keeping control systems, steering-torque assist control systems, and steering-angle assist control systems. Such traveling control systems rely on a variety of sensors, controllers and actuators, and may include the utilization of a visual lane detection system. However, such systems typically rely on a mode of response directed to lane-boundary-keeping control, rather than a mode of response directed to lane-centering control, which would advantageously provide for less sideways variation of the vehicle within a traveled lane.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a lane centering control system and method that provides proactive analysis to overcome these drawbacks.